


And cradle me, I’m broken anyway

by tukimecca



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: AU where Miwa is foo fighter member in 1st season and he betrays Kai and he is a jerk and the two are trying to build a stable ground between them again. Or are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr. Supposed to be multi-chaptered but I'll just make this a one-shot here.
> 
> The idea has been going around forever, basically in which Miwa is an evil character (because according to Dina, Miwa’s too good to be an evil which is why he is actually one, plotting, and no one realize). Jerk!Miwa because it’s my favorite kind of Miwa (reverse Miwa is my favorite Miwa).

He expected anyone; Tetsu, Yahagi Kyou, Asaka, anyone, just anyone. Anyone but him.

“What the fuck-” Kai spluttered. Kai Toshiki does not fucking  _splutter_ , and if he did, it means something is really going wrong and there is nothing more wrong that Miwa Taishi greeting him with that cheeky grin and a casual wave of hand,  _and_ inside Foo Fighter Headquarter.

What the fuck indeed.

Kai stands there, jaws tightly closed as Miwa saunters to him, right hand in his pocket and left waves excitedly at him. Kai unconsciously times his breath with Miwa’s steps, eyes right at his  _best friend_ ’s.

“Surprised?” Miwa asks, arms open.

Kai’s eyebrow twitches, he opens his mouth and closes it again, not quiet knowing what to say. Miwa’s grin turns into an amused smile before lowering his arms and shoves them into his pocket, pretty much a mirror to Kai’s pose. Kai blinks, once, twice, thrice. When he finally opens his mouth, Miwa’s name tumbles out in a hiss.

Miwa laughs. Kai half wonders whether his  _best friend_ is sane but for some reason, his mind stops wondering as his knees goes rubber and heart pounds. His mind is suddenly a repeating  _no, no, no, no, no_. His fists inside his pockets are clammy when Miwa’s eyes meet his and that pair of blue-grey eyes practically  _speaks_ to him, and…

“You’ve been lying all along?” he fucking hates how his voice _fucking_ shakes, but it’s suddenly shoved to the back of his mind because Miwa is smiling, all gentle and it’s making his stomach churns, and; _someone, please tell me this isn’t true_ follows the  _no, no, no_ in his mind.

“Ren- _sama_  told me to,” Miwa smirks, emphasizing the honorific to make sure Kai knows and hears all implications behind it, “I’m a foo fighter member all along.”

Later that night, after Miwa guided him to Ren’s place while babbling endlessly, Kai lost to Ren. He could barely remember how the fight went. All he could remember was Miwa and  _I’m a Foo Fighter member all along_ , and how badly his heart stung.

And the bitter taste of betrayal still lingering, he’s not sure they will ever go away.

-

“I’m not sorry,” Miwa says, leaning on the cold steel railing. His shoulders are hunching forward as he watches Ren faces Aichi. Kai feels his entire being screams at him but he fakes ignorance. The blond snorts, not even looking at him, “pretending I’m not here, huh?: he sneers, nudging Kai’s right with his left.

He knows which button to push and which to pull and Kai fucking hates it. Ever since Miwa merrily declared that he is a spy to their supposed enemy, Kai finds himself building his torn down wall brick by brick again. It does not stop Miwa from  _reading_ him at all. Words are thrown during class, words that are far from kind, and as much as Kai hates to admit it, no matter how tall the wall he built, Miwa still makes his way through. He does not wear his heart on his sleeves,  _but_ Miwa takes them anyway and crushes it, mercilessly. Kai wonders where did the Miwa _he knew_ gone to? Then again, he’s not sure anymore whether the Miwa  _he knew_ existed in the first place.

”…I trusted you,“ it surprisingly takes him a lot willpower not to let his voice waver.

Miwa hums a tone familiar, tilting his head to look at his  _best friend, ”_ Kai?“

Kai turns his head to face him, the fight in front of them momentarily forgotten as he catches himself in Miwa’s pool of grey-blue. For that split second, it’s as if nothing has changed between them.

Then Miwa’s face breaks into a feral, almost malicious grin, and Kai wishes he could just stop his  _best friend_ from saying what he’s about to say because-

"Who told you to believe me in the first place?”

-is salt to open wound.

Miwa left. Aichi won. Everything  _should_ be okay. But, no, nothing is. Nothing will ever be.

-

“I won’t join as long as he’s here,” Kai states, matter of fatly.

Miwa shrugs, Tetsu sighs in exasperation, Asaka looks half amused, Ren is purely one hundred percent amused.

“You said you will,” Tetsu asks more than clarifies. Kai glares at the blond from the corner of his eyes. Tetsu can get as helpless as he wants but Kai’s not getting any closer to this, this-

“Yeah, I know, you’re now getting anywhere this sorry excuse of a  _best friend_ ,” Miwa deadpans before faking a dramatic sigh and drapes himself all over Tetsu who cringes at him, “but, you know, if you’re not joining this time, I will be more than happy to take your place and you won’t be competing at all.”

Ren giggles and Kai throws a dirty look at him. He hates how Miwa can  _still_ fucking reads him and hates how he has his points. God knows he loathes the thought of this  _sorry excuse of a best friend_ (and thousand other names along the line of  _traitor_ ) fighting in Asia Circuit while he could not.

“Come on, Kai. Tetsu and Taishi have given up their chances for you,” Ren chimes in, voice full of glee. Yes, Ren, the source of all evil, the reason why Kai cannot stand the thought of being in the same room with sorry excuse of human being - Taishi. The crack between him and Ren is patched up all but about Miwa. It’s a rather delicate subject that Kai refuses to touch despite Ren’s multiple attempt at venturing it.

“He’s stubborn as rock, Ren-sama,” Miwa says, still leaning on Tetsu. Kai twitches, gritting his teeth, he commands his brain to tune out that certain voice but his jaws snaps close rather loudly in anger when Miwa said; “heart as soft as pussy, tho.”

Ren laughs, he  _fucking_ laughs and Kai does not know who to strangle first because then Tetsu is trying to hide his laughter behind his hand but failed miserably and Asaka giggles loudly. Miwa straightens himself, patting Tetsu’s shoulder in mock sympathy.

“You fucking jerk,” Kai seethes in angers, fingers itching to wrap themselves around Miwa’s neck and just squeeze the life out of him.

Miwa lazily slings one arm around him, their cheeks bumping, and despite the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kai cannot bring himself to shove him off. His skin is crawling with disgust that he wants to claw himself out but Miwa’s breathe is tickling him and the warmth in his eyes might be gone but his body is still as warm, “I say you take it.”

Kai does not move. Tetsu had stopped laughing when Miwa slung his arm around Kai’s shoulders. Ren just smiles at them. Asaka’s eyes are wide in surprise.

“You take it and face Aichi, yeah?”

Kai hates it. He hates this traitor but what he hates the most is how he still  _follows_ Miwa’s fucking words like when he told him to comfort Aichi after their loss, like when he tricked him to attend training camp, and all those time back then when he was still in the dark.

“Fine,” he grunts, not quiet looking anywhere.

“That’s my _best friend_ ," Miwa presses their cheeks closer if it was possible to the point Kai can feel his bones.

He hates it, hates how he still let Miwa call himself his  _best friend_ and hates how he wishes he really is.

-

 


End file.
